


just a bite...

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Wincest - Freeform, sfw, vampire!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut





	just a bite...

https://www.deviantart.com/smut-slut/art/just-a-bite-308746590


End file.
